


moonshine lovers

by pressedpeachpits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedpeachpits/pseuds/pressedpeachpits
Summary: the sun loved the moon so much, she died every night just to let her breathe





	

Luna is the moon, a silver rabbit who dances in the woods with ghosts and kisses the tops of wild flowers. She's different, odd, in the way that only the werewolf knows how to mourn. She is a leader in the night, the largest love surrounded by her starry subjects.

The moon can't shine on her own though.

Ginny is the sun, an orange blazing bulb in the desert that bleaches bones white and turns even the fiercest cheeks pink. Everyone knows her, pays attention to the sun's heat and passion, how she flies without a care in the world. Her lovers litter the earth, raising their palms up and singing dirges of gratitude.

The sun can't stay forever though.

For a brief moment only, the sun and the moon share the sky. As the sun descends into the underworld and the moon begins to say hello, the sky bursts into lavender clouds, the thing painters wait hours just glimpse.

A love that painful will last until the sea dies.


End file.
